Rulers!
by GamerRCL0505
Summary: In Engleheart Junior High School, there are rumors. Not the normal rumors, of crushes or stuff like that... A plot to take over the world. Not your average, everyday Junior High rumors, are they? It will involve characters from several fandoms, just these two fit the best.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note Well, originally this was an idea I had on the bus with my actual friend Marcus. These are **_**all**_** of my actual friends. The ones in the two other groups got pissed, because they thought they wouldn't be included. Took **_**a lot**_** of explaining, facepalming, and general annoyingness, but they get it now. Each one will be told by a different member of the group, though mostly by me, Rebecca. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_ "Did you hear about those kids?"_

"_The crazy ones?"_

"_Yeah, the ones who wanna take over the world."_

"_They're crazy!"_ Whispered conversations much like these could be heard throughout the halls of Engleheart Junior High School.

_Did I mention that they were about me? Yep, regular ole' Rebecca, plotting to take over the world. Well, not just me, also my friends. There's Ashley, Emily, Kyle, and Marcus… _

_Then, there are others, who decided to join in. It's already hard enough divvying up the world between the 4 of us, now two other groups? In one group, there's Christina, Emily, Kiersten, and Taylor. In the other, it's Leslybeth, Madison, and Yulissa._

_Well, enough of them. It's true; I do want to take over the world… Though, with them, not necessarily. As much as I love them, as they are my friends, not all of them are the brightest bulb in the box…_

"Rebecca! Guess what! I found out that GLaDOS and the talking potato is the same thing in Portal 2! POTaDOS!" Marcus exclaimed happily. "Robots FTW! For the win!"

_Ughh, see what I mean? _"That's great Marcus." _Just smile and nod… Smile and nod…_

A/N: Marcus, I'm sorry. You may be my not-really twin brother, but you have your moments… And you know that… Don't worry; you'll be smarter later on! Lol, review if you enjoy, favorite if you like it a lot, maybe even follow! Who's stopping you, I know I sure as hell am not!


	2. I Want the World!

**Author's Note To anyone actually reading this story, I'm sorry for the delay. Microsoft hates me… So, I don't normally write like this. Honestly, if you have any criticism, anything at all; ideas, tips, all that jazz, just leave it in a review. READ ON!**

"Let's see… Ok, everyone, get your plans." I said, checking my clipboard at the cafeteria table. "Umm, Ashley, you're up first. What is your plan for taking over the world?"

"I'd learn every single language, and a lot of world history, than I slowly step in, cause some 'accidents' and take over!" Ashley said, folding her arms over her chest. "Good plan, right?"

"What kind of accidents?" Marcus asked, not getting it right away.

"Lethal ones." Ashley said slowly. He looked confused for a moment, then had a revelation.

"Ok then… Emily, your plan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, umm, I would become the magical overlord by trapping all of the important people over the globe in little glass spheres, thus becoming evil ruler of the world." She explained, looking at her notebook.

"Right… Kyle?" I asked.

"Become the next Russia, send everyone that disagrees with me to Siberia, and make the greatest military in history, of course! And Becky, you'd be a commanding officer, with Robbie!" He smiled, looking at me.

"Um, yeah." I said. "And Marcus, your plan is?"

"I would get someone even smarter than me to do all the work, and then I overpower them and take over everything!" He said happily, waving his arms wildly.

"Ok then." Ashley said, glancing at him.

"Sounds smart... Kind of…" I said. "Well, what now? I mean, we've said our plans…" I trailed off, writing something on several sticky notes, passing them around.

* * *

"Ok, so we know that those weirdoes want to take over the world. But, so do we." Taylor said. "So, anyone have an idea?"

"We could go to Mars, and befriend them so they help us. But while we do that, we take over their planet, and make them help us take over our world."

"What, like Loki?" Kiersten asked.

"Yeah Em, you sure we aren't gonna find the Chituari instead of Martians?" Christina teased.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about." Emily said, sounding disgusted.

"Umm, whatever. We could try and trick them into letting us take over the world, like saying 'Oh, if I can get the world, you can be the vice ruler.'" Taylor said, ignoring the other two.

"Yeah, ok! Let's all meet later after school!" Christina suggested, her three allies nodding in approval.

* * *

"Well, they all wanna take over the world, so should we!" Leslybeth said, flailing slightly.

"Ok, sounds fun." Madison shrugged, going along with the idea.

"Yeah! We can get the Daleks from Doctor Who to help!" Yulissa said excitedly.

"What?" Madison asked.

"The Daleks, from Doctor Who. You know, EXTERMINATE!" Yulissa explained. "I'd get them to help me, than they exterminate the ones who try and stand up to us."

"Ok, whatever! That sounds cool and awesome; let's go with that!" Leslybeth shouted.

A/N: Yeah, so that was the first real paragraph. So, for the record, whenever I don't update for a while, it's because Microsoft is being frustrating, and if I spend one more second dealing with it, I'll throw it at the wall… Which is not good. Read, review, favorite; I won't limit you!


	3. Brilliance

**Author's Note You know the drill…**

"So, anyone have any ideas on how we get the Daleks?" Yulissa asked to her friends.

"It's your plan, think of a way!" Madison looked at her, frustrated.

"Well, I did, it just can't happen. Leslybeth, maybe if we make a replica TARDIS, they'll come!" Yulissa said, hopping in amusement.

"Umm, Ok!" Leslybeth said dramatically. "To the cardboard boxes and paint!" An hour passed, and a rather shoddy looking Police Call Box stood in front of them.

"Let's go!" Yulissa laughed, running in to the refrigerator-box-turned-Spaceship. As the other two stepped in, they made whooshing noises, mimicking the sound effects.

"Aww, no Daleks!" She pouted, walking out. "Not even Cybermen…"

**...Meanwhile in the Lunch Room...**

"Hey, help me take over the world, and you can be vice-ruler!" Taylor smiled, handing out flyers while standing on a table in the cafeteria.

"Dude, you're standing on my homework!" Some boy said.

"Sorry, but this is bigger than homework. Oh! Help me take over the world and there'll be no homework!" Taylor shouted, waving frantically.

"Get off the damn table, you moron!"

"Hey, don't use such rude language!" She turned to face the kid who said that.

"Gtfo, you dork!"

"You know, you could at least say the actual word-!" She yelped, getting knocked off the table by a flying milk carton. "Eww, I don't even like chocolate!"

"You really suck at this." Christina said, arms crossed.

"Yeah." Emily and Kiersten agreed.

**...Meanwhile in the Library...**

"Well, looks like these people suck at ruling the world." Kyle said, looking around.

"Yeah. So, can you guys help me learn all this crap?" Ashley asked, glancing up from the World History text book that was balanced precariously on several language books. "This is a lot to take in."

"Ash, calm down. Just take it one book at a time. Why don't you start with this one?" Emily asked, holding up a text book about wars. "Learn from their mistakes! Plus, it has WWII!"

"Ok, I got it. Brilliance!" I yelled suddenly, all of my friends looking at me. "Ok, you know breaking the fourth wall right? How about we break into the fifth?"

"English please." Emily said.

"No, Rebecca you're a genius!" Marcus exclaimed. "Breaking the fourth wall refers to when a fictional world references something out of its universe. So breaking into the fifth wall must mean we go into fiction!"

"Bingo!" I jumped up, high-fiving Marcus. "That's my little apprentice!"

"Well, how do we do this?" Ashley asked, opting to abandon her books.

"I think I have just the right tool…" Kyle grinned, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Oh, ominous! I like it!" I grinned.

A/N: Happy now Marcus? You were smart this time! You can stay this way, if you're a good apprentice, and don't attempt to overthrow me. Admit it, you would try!


	4. Robots and Junior Russians

**Author's Note In which Group 3 continues with the Daleks (ending with a surprising outcome), Group 2 tries to find aliens (and fails miserably), and Group 1 encounters the Countries of Hetalia (AKA Kyle becomes Russia's apprentice.) Also, the breaking into the fifth wall starts here…**

"What if we- No, that won't work… Maybe- no, no…" The trio sat in a circle on the grass. It had been two days since their last failed attempt, and they hadn't been able to come up with anything.

"Maybe if we put ourselves in danger, the Doctor will come!" Yulissa exclaimed, jumping up. "And where ever the Doctor is, the Daleks are too!"

"Wait, what sort of danger?" Leslybeth asked.

"I don't know! Dangerous danger!" Yulissa shot back. At that moment, a faint whirring noise could be heard.

"What's that?" Madison asked, standing up.

"Yeah, what is it?" Leslybeth agreed, following suit.

"Maybe it's the Doctor!" Yulissa suggested. A moment passed, and no one moved a muscle, as a blue box appeared.

"Woah…" Madison said in awe.

"I didn't think I'd actually be right… This is amazing!" Yulissa jumped up and down, slightly flailing.

The door clicked and swung open, two heads popping out. "Oh… Hallo!"

…**Meanwhile, back at the School…**

"Ok. This is our objective: get to Mars." Emily instructed, pointing to said planet on the map of the solar system. "We will do this by taking-"

"Do you mean 'stealing'?" Taylor interrupted.

Emily cleared her throat, annoyed. "We will do this by _taking_ a shuttle from NASA. Very simple and straight forward, now, any questions?"

"Um, yeah. How are we gonna get to NASA? We live in Ontario, if you hadn't noticed." Christina said.

"Well, uh, we take a plane."

"And how do we pay for the tickets?" Kiersten asked.

"No, I mean we actually take a plane."

"Who's gonna fly it!? None of us are pilots!" Christina exclaimed.

Emily scoffed. "Details, details! I'll figure it all out."

…**Even more meanwhile, in Kyle's garage…**

"This," Kyle gestured to the giant metallic portal, "Is my transporter. You flip this switch, set the destination, and walk through it."

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. "How did you make this?"

"Quantum physics, a generator, two engines, and a paperclip." Kyle said.

"Paperclip?" Ashley repeated, questioningly.

"For the reset button…"

"Of course" Emily said slowly.

"Let's go!" Marcus fist-pumped the air. Kyle flipped switches, twisted dials, and pushed buttons, setting up for the portal.

"World of Becky and Emily's Hetalia, here we come!" He exclaimed.

"Beam me up, Scottie!" I laughed. "Oh, you don't know how long I've wanted to say that!" The world turned pink, than blue, than green, and back to normal. Looking around, the group saw several people in the distance. Walking closer, they were spotted.

"Who are you?" The Russian one asked.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Emily smiled.

"Holy crap, it worked." I said.

"Well of course it did; it was my invention! You must be Russia, hello." Kyle greeted.

"You aren't scared of me; I like you." Russia smiled

"Of course not!" Kyle said, tilting his head.

_ 'Well yeah, when you're gonna be the world's next Russia…'_ I thought, immediately sensing the bond. _'This will be interesting…'_

A/N: That was fairly long for me. I'm proud of myself! Ok, so 'I' is me, Rebecca, AKA GamerRCL0505. There are two Emily's. One in Group 1, one in Group 2. Any other questions, just ask.


	5. New Year's Eve Special

**Author's Note Happy New Year's! I hope you all, that are reading this, have had a lovely year. And we didn't die! Suck it Mayans!**

"This is perfect timing!" I exclaimed, "I mean, what better time to take over the world than when there are large, concentrated masses of people? It's like they're asking for dom- Uh, to have the planet taken over!"

Marcus and Emily snickered at my almost slip of the tounge. "So, what are we going to do?" Ashley asked.

"Two words for you; Portal. Gun." I smirked.

"Where are we gonna get that?" Marcus asked.

"Going to, and easy. Right here." I said slowly, pulling a black and white device out from under the table in Kyle's garage.

"That's like the one from Portal. Isn't that copyright?" Kyle asked, studying the gun.

"Well, I changed a lot of things, added settings, and users." I answered. "So really, they're not the same. Plus they hardly even look similar. The AShPD is much more sleek and clean, while this is a hunk of rubbish metal."

…**Time Skip of Awesomeness…**

The five teens managed to legally get into the United States of America to see the famous Times Square New Year's Eve Ball. And to start taking over the world, one holiday at a time.

At 11:58 PM, their plan was put into place. Emily, Marcus and Ashley were to spread the Portal-conversion gel across the area, Kyle was to keep the operation going smoothly, and I was to place the portals.

Silently, multi-coloured portals were placed across the square, each one strategically placed to keep the civilians from escap-

"Yo, dudes!" A loud, and rather obnoxious, American shouted. America himself, clapped his hand on my shoulder, grinning obliviously. "What're you guys doing here? I thought you lived in Canadia."

"Canada. And we do, we just decided to come here to see the festivities." I said, lying smoothly. _'Don't see through it, don't see through it!'_

"Oh cool dude! You guys should come with me! Me and the other countries are hangin' at the World Meeting building, for a New Year's party!" America said quickly.

"Uh…" I said, drawing a blank.

"Cool! Come on guys!" He dragged us off to a _discreet_ plane, with the American flag printed on it, nearly covering the entire thing.

'Good job, Rebecca… Surely the other countries won't be as dumb, and will realize what we were doing…' I thought bitterly.

…**Time Skip of International Patriotism…**

"Hey dudes, look who I brought!" America laughed, literally busting down the meeting doors. Inside, all of the countries had party hats, and their flag stamped to them in some way.

"You git! You can't bring kids to a bloody party like this!" England fumed.

"Privet Kyle. It's nice to see you again." Russia smiled at Kyle during England and America's fight.

"Ah, bonjour, mon cher. I'm France, who might you be?" The creep asked me.

"A minor." I said, walking away. Standing in a corner, I tried to hide the Portal gun, and act natural.

…**Time Skip of Awkward Discoveries…**

"This was a bad idea." I said, looking around. Japan realized what we had been up to, Germany destroyed the gun, China torched my blueprints, and we were sent back home with Canada.

"Really now? You don't say…" Marcus said sarcastically, and a murmur of agreement was heard.

"You can't keep doing this." Canada whisper-yelled at us.

"I'm sorry Canada, but I have to destroy the status quo, because the status is not quo. The world is a mess and I just need to rule it." I said.

"Did you just-?"

"Yes Ashley, I quoted Doctor Horrible." I preemptively answered her question. "Doesn't make it any less true."

A/N: Yeah, this doesn't really fit in Rulers!, it's just a special, if you will.


End file.
